Future in the Past
by Lo0onylei
Summary: The arrival of Hadrian and Hermione Peverell will turn the marauders life upside down.


Harry snapped open his eyes and groaned. ''Damn it! that hurts,'' he muttered as he slowly sat up and touched the back of his head that was surely been hit on something hard, if the blood on his hand now was any indication.

What the hell I'm doing here outside? he thought. He was certain that he was at the headmasters office just a while ago, arguing with Hermione about- he tense when realization hit him. ''Oh shit!'' he quickly stood up and look around to got some clue of what year the hell Hermione brought them now. His gaze landed at the group of students near the lake, then his eyes narrowed when he recognized six of them. The Marauders, his mother, and Severus. ''shit. shit. shit,'' he swears as he strode towards them. without thinking he shouted catching everyone's attention.

''Oi!'' he shouted swiftly casting cushioning charm and featherweight charm to Severus, binding spell to the three marauders, then disarming charm to James, not realizing that he cast all the spell non verbal and wandless.

Hermione took a deep breath before knocking softly at the door in, front of her, and slowly opened it upon hearing a soft "Come in," from inside. She slipped inside and closed the door behind her. Gazing at the entire office, she noticed that nothing much had changed from the Headmaster's office where she came from. Except that in there, the headmaster was already dead. While here, sitting in front of her now, was a very much alive Albus Dumbledore. She fought back the tears that threatened to stream down on her face. No. There's no more need to sad anymore. Starting today they'll move on. She know that it would be hard for Harry, but she would help him no matter what ever happened. in here there were no more blood, death, war, and most of all no Voldemort. Not entirely true about the latter, but in this timeline Voldemort isn't an evil monster yet. His sanity was still quite intact. They still have the chance to save what remaining soul he have. The thing that Albus in their time wasn't able to do, as it was already too late when he found out what was the real reason why Tom succumbed into Darkness.

She was deep on her thought that she haven't noticed a single tear flow on her cheeks, that made the Headmaster worried.

''Are you quite alright my dear,'' asked Dumbledore brow furrowed. He could feel it. There was something about this young lady standing in front of him now.

Hermione quickly wipe her face, and gave the headmaster a small smile. ''Im fine Professor,'' she replied calmly as she pulled a piece of parchment from her pocket and handed it to Dumbledore. "Me and my friend came to give you this professor,''

Dumbledore took the parchment which was actually a letter. From whom, he doesn't know yet, and there's only one thing to found out. Though he had this that what as written in this letter, was something he doesn't want to know, or rather afraid to know. He gently unfold the parchment, and caught his breath when he saw the handwritten. It was his own. With trepidation, he started reading the letter.

Albus

When you read this letter i'm hoping that Harry and Hermione arrived there safe. As i am certain, you already know where they came from. Yes they're from the future. Year 1997 to be exact. The reason why i send them there is for them to have a brighter future that they can no longer attain from here. Sad to say, but everything that left here now was all pain, suffering and death. I am ashamed that i wasn't able to protect them. So i'm hoping that they can find the happiness that they wasn't able to find here, specially Harry. He already suffered too much. I gave something to Hermione that might help you understand everything. Please take care of them.

Dumbledore settled the letter on top of his desk and looked at the young girl who now he knew as Hermione. His future self was right. he need further assistance to understand more.

''Your Hermione i presume?'' he asked calmly.

''Yes Professor. Hermione Granger. I'm here with my best friend Harry Potter,''

The Headmaster was a bit surprised '' Potter?''

Though the young lady knew what he meant as she nodded '' Yes Professor, he's the son of James Potter and Lily Evans,'' Hermione confirmed what he was thinking.

"I see. and where is he now if may i ask?"

''Actually sir I am not sure. when I Arrived here, at the library exactly he wasn't with me,'' Hermione replied a bit worried.

''Is there something wrong Ms. Granger?''

''No sir, it's just. i know that you have so many question, but can we find Harry first? I'm just worried cause Harry's unstable right now,'' She answered sadly

''What do you mean unstable? is he ill?

''No professor, i mean sort of. He's emotionally unstable. You see Professor Harry was a very kind, sweet and loving person. But when his fiancee died, followed by his adopted father, he change. He became snappish, ill tempered and easily got angry. That's the main reason why we came here. I'm afraid that if we stay there any longer he will lose it. I don't want that to happen professor. He's my only remaining friend now. All our friends and family already take away from us by Voldemort. He actually doesn't want to leave, i just sort of force him a little,'' she explained. then gasped when she remember something.

"Oh merlin how did i forget that. Professor we need to find him now, if he saw Narcissa here, i don't want to think of what he may do to her,"

''Narcissa Black ? Why would he hurt Ms. Black? Dumbledore asked confused

''Narcissa was the reason why Draco, Lucius and Severus died. Draco was Narcissa' son, Harry's fiancee, and Severus was Harry's adopted father. Narcissa betray his son and Severus for Voldemort,''

Dumbledore doesn't know what to say anymore. Everything he just heard left him astounded, and he knew that there's more. Something much more shocking revelation.

Everyone was shocked staring at Harry wide eyes. But one person was looking at him with pride for an unknown reason. Severus Snape. He had no idea who this wizard was, but he found him intriguing. He felt the surge of powerful magic coming from the green eyed wizard. He was releasing dark aura, but he can't find himself the fear that he should feel. Instead he was quite fascinated. And besides, his eyes contradict the dark persona.

james Potter who wasn't in binding spell was also rooted on the ground. he was staring at the stranger with great fear. All his life he never felt this fear to anyone before, until now. The way the stranger looked at him promised pain, suffering and death. He shiver at that thought.

Harry was about to walked closer to his father when he heard someone called him "Harry!" he turned around and saw Hermione and the Headmasterapproaching them.

"What have you done?" he hissed grabbing her arm.

"Oh harry will you shut up for a while?" hermione replied pulling her arm on his grasped.

"Mr and Ms. Peverell why don't you-"

"Peverell? What the-"

''Merlin harry, did i not tell you to shut up?'' Hermione snapped. Throwing a silencing charm towards Harry.

''Forgive he's antics professor. he's just a bit tired,'' she said ignoring Harry's deathly glare towards her.

Dumbledore chuckled ''understandable Ms.Peverell," then he turned to the group of students watching them astounded. he waved his hand and the three students was release from body bind ''now kindly explain what happened?''

James was about to speak, but Lily beat him ''Potter and Black hex Severus professor, they hang him upside down. Mr. Peverell came to stopped them,'' she explained glaring at the to marauders.

''Thank you Ms.Evans. anything to says boys?'''

Sirius was about to complain but Remus quickly covered his mouth, as he saw the green eyed wizard glaring daggers to his friends. He was wondering why this wizard seems to have a deep grudge towards his two friends when they met him just now. Yet there's also something familiar with him.

''Very well. ten points each from gryffindor, and detention tonight after dinner with Filch. now everyone proceed to the great hall,its almost dinner,'' the headmaster instructed. when all the students were gone, he turned to his new companion.

''Mr and Ms. Peverell, kindly follow me. Good thing there's an opening for teachers assistant at the moment,'' Dumbledore explained as they walked back to the castle.

''Ahm.. professor actually we assume we can continue with our studies here. Were on our fifth year when the war started. Some of the professor was killed when hogwarts was attacked. We lost lots of professor. That's when we start hiding. Harry gathered all the students and brought us to one of his ancestral home. It was under fidelus, then there me, Harry, Draco, and Professor Snape divided our subject and we start teaching the others,'' Hermione narrated sadly. Until now she still felt agitated and downhearted every time she recall those times when they were hiding.

Dumbledore was feeling heavy hearted upon hearing what this young people had been through.

"Very well. Let us proceed to the Great hall for you to get sorted,''

Hermione almost cry upon seeing the Great hall full of life again. wishing that their other friends was also here with them, but she knew that won't happen ever again. The Headmaster instructed them to stand aside for awhile, then Dumbledore stood in front of the students for an announcement.

"Good evening everyone. We have two new transfer students that will be sorted tonight. They were homeschooled and decided to continue their fifth year here at Hogwarts. Professor Mcgonagall if you please assist the sorting,"

Mcgonagall stood and walked in front "Ms.Peverell, Hermione," she called. Hermione walked towards her, Minerva placed the hat on her head. After a while the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!''

Hermione smile and walked towards the gryffindor table. Afterwards Harry was also called "Peverell, Hadrian,"

Just like Hermione, Harry walked in front , and the sat was place on his head. He ignore the hat that was talking to him, as his focused was on the blond sitting at the slytherin table. Oh how he hate that girl She was the reason why he was alone now, he was the reason for all the pain, suffering and death they've been through. She was the reason why he can't be with the one he love the most, he was the reason why Draco was gone now. it's all because of her. Unknown to him his magic was already affected by his emotions. And as the hat shouted "SLYTHERIN!" the plate and glass in front of the said blond slytherin explode, and shattered into tiny pieces. The blonde swear as she tried to wiped the foods and juice that splashed on his face and robes, while Harry walked towards Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy who was sitting at the end of the table, with a smirk on his face.


End file.
